First Kiss
by daysandweeks
Summary: Ron and Hermione share their first kiss. Wirtten preDH


**FLUFF ALERT! Haha, I haven't written Ron/Hermione in ages, and since DH is out in, oh, a bit more than 12 hours, I just had to…**

_Dear Ron,_

_I hated you this past school year. It was hard for me to even function, watching you prancing around with that silly cow Lavender._

Hermione put down her quill. "I can't let myself get _too_ run away with my emotions," she chastised herself. "Then _I'll_ seem like the silly cow."

_Dear Ron,_

_This school year was very hard for me—for the two of us, I'd like to suppose. I really did want you to be my date to Slughorn's party, but you had to go and mess that up, didn't you? Oh, Merlin, Ron, I just wanted to spend that one night with you with no inhibitions, although of course there would be inhibitions…we're talking about me and you, after all._

Sighing, Hermione tossed the nearly empty sheet of parchment aside. "This won't do," she said aloud. "I can't write like that…like I talk—I need to be quick and to the point."

_Ron—_

_Well, this school year surely was quite strange. But I'm glad what happened did happen. I just wanted you to know that._

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Hermione groaned, tossing her arms up in the air. She heard someone clear his or her throat behind her, and slowly dropped her arms while turning around to see Ginny.

"Er, what are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione let out a sigh before crumpling up her third piece of parchment. "I'm trying to write a letter…that's all." It was a few days before Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow just that morning. "I'm having trouble with my words."

"You?" Ginny gasped. "Having trouble with your words?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to look at a fresh sheet of parchment. She picked up her quill and was about to start writing when Ginny said, "Who are you writing to, by the way?"

Hermione really didn't want to tell Ginny that she was writing to her brother. She sat still for a few minutes, before admitting to whom all of her failed letters were addressed. "I'm writing to Ron," she murmured.

"Oh," Ginny said. Silence ensued, and Hermione was about to start writing again when Ginny said, "And why are you having trouble?"

Hermione groaned and then whispered, "I'm trying to tell him how I feel…" Her voice grew louder. "And how he makes me angry…" Her voice was now at a normal level. "And how last year was terrible…and how I'm glad it happened."

Ginny didn't say anything, so Hermione started on what she hoped would be her final draft.

_Dear Ron,_

_Last year was terrible, but I'm glad it happened. I think we learned a lot about one another. You know that I had feelings for you. Well, at least you should know, unless you're completely dense. And I know sometimes I treat you like you're stupid, but you're not. You're really, really smart, just not in the same ways that I am. Anyway, those feelings I had still remain. I still really like you, Ron, and as more than a friend. Yes, you completely ruined last year, but that's okay! I'm so glad it happened, although I hated every minute of it then. It was torture but now I think it's made me stronger; perhaps it's made us both stronger. So what I'm trying to say is, I really care about you, Ron. And I think I always will, no matter what._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione reread her letter and smiled contently. Sure, it wasn't the most elegant of notes, but it got the message across, or at least it should. She was about to fold it up and stick it into an envelope so she could give it to Ron later one when Ginny snatched it away from her.

Hermione whirled around, nervous. Ginny wasn't going to read it, was she? "Can I read it?" Ginny asked, and Hermione let out a sigh, happy that she'd asked for permission. She was going to deny permission, of course, but then decided against it.

"Sure," she said.

It only took Ginny a minute or two to read the letter, and when she was done, she shrugged. "I think it's good," she said. "Good, but not very effective."

"What do you _mean_ not very effective?" Hermione sighed, exasperated. "I poured out my heart and soul to him there!"

Again, Ginny shrugged. "Did you ever hear that saying, Hermione? Actions speak louder than words?"

Hermione blinked, uncomfortable. "Well, of course," she murmured, "but what does that have to do with anything."

Ginny lifted Hermione letter into the air and ripped it into two. Hermione's jaw dropped before she realized that she had magic on her side. She fumbled through her pockets, trying to find her wand. By the time she did, Ginny had already ripped the letter into the tiniest of shreds. "Put your wand down, Hermione," she said. "You're going to need a different kind of magic to get your message across."

--

Hermione wasn't sure about what she was going to do. Ginny had instructed her of how to let Ron know how she felt, but Hermione wasn't so sure that it would work. _He won't understand how angry I was,_ she thought to herself, _but he probably already knows…_

Hermione stepped into the Weasley's backyard, shutting the door behind her. She saw that Ron was sitting under a tree, all alone. She slowly sauntered towards him, stopping before him. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hey," Ron said, looking up at her. "How are you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Okay," she said, although really she wasn't okay—she was nervous as could be. Then, she said, "I wrote you a letter."

Ron cocked his head to the side, curious. "Yeah?" he asked. "Where is it?"

Letting out a sigh, Hermione said, "Ginny threw it out."

Ron looked very confused. "Why would she do that?"

Hermione plopped down beside Ron, her heart beating a mile a minute. "She thought it would be better for me to tell you," was all that she could bring herself to say. Ginny hadn't said that, no, but what else could Hermione say? _Well, Ron, your little sister proposed that we should just snog all night and get it over with._ That hardly seemed to be fitting for the situation.

"So what was the letter about?" Ron asked, wanting Hermione to tell him whatever it was she had to tell him.

It was now or never. Nervously, Hermione stammered, "It was…it was about…"

_I can't do it!_ Hermione Granger, for once in her life, could not do something. "It was about…um…" She was embarrassed, but turned to look at Ron. She was going to just tell him what her letter had said when he leaned forward and kissed her.

Hermione was surprised, and it took a moment before she realized what had happened. After a few seconds, she kissed Ron back, closing her eyes and placing her hands on his shoulders. But this wasn't what the letter was about! It was about anger and happiness and the tiniest bit of regret and love. And so she kissed him with all those feelings, and she felt him kissing her back in just the same fashion.

When they finally pulled apart, it took them both a while to catch their breath. Hermione was expecting Ron to burst out laughing, although she wasn't sure why. She dearly wanted to laugh as well. But Ron didn't laugh. Instead, he said, "Is that what the letter was about?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod. And when they looked one another in the eyes, they saw something they'd never seen in one another before.

No more tension or anger or regret, at least not for now. Just happiness and love.


End file.
